


The unspoken love

by TharaSoo



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TharaSoo/pseuds/TharaSoo
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 6





	The unspoken love

He knows this is wrong,wrong to develope a crush on him...jongin.

Those sleepless nights of studies he did to attend the school is not for crushing on this boy who he knows that he can’t live spend his eternity with.

Being an orphan it is not easy for kyungsoo,right from his clothes,food,shelter...it is not at all easy for him like others.With a much struggles and studies between those gap on part-time jobs helped him to secure the only one fully scholarshiped seat in the most prestigious schools in Seoul.

He knows this is wrong crushing on Kim Jongin,the boy of his dream ,almost all others too in his class or even to say in school.

Jongin is a whole package- Money,look and most importantly the fame...he is popular for being the only one son of the richest men in korea.

Kyungsoo still wonders how can a person like him attends the same school as jongin,thanks to his sponsor.He guess jongin don’t even knows his name,maybe even a person like him ever exists in his class yet he still has this huge crush on this boy.

💢10 Years later💢

Here stands Kyungsoo having a two bottle of soju in a bag hanging from his hand and looking at the billboard display which displays the wedding announcement photo of Jongin and his fiancée.

He is happy looking at the smile.

He is sad because the person beside jongin is not him...never him.He This is correct the person jongin going to get married to is another chaebol,not like him...he is happy because he did not took that oppurtunity back then and Yes,kyungsoo did had a chance- he and jongin were the partners for their final year science project in high school.

It was barely a month but it was enough for kyungsoo to fall harder and deeper to which he couldn’t forget the person...still.

With his heart full warmness for jongin and a little bit of pain in heart kyungsoo walks to his home...one last time seeing that warm smile of jongin.

The smile that jongin exhibits is not what the people are thinking of.

Being a chaebol he got everything...everything that he even didn’t asked for.

For the very first time he asked something...someone to his father,his father hadn’t approved that.

Yes,it was Kyungsoo,jongin’s first love.

Kyungsoo always caught jongin’s eyes no matter how he tired to hide from his classmates.

Jongin usually don’t believe Love at first-sight untill he met kyungsoo,it maybe more to say love but jongin felt something...something wrong in a good way when the doe-eyed boy first entered his class.

There were times when jongin blantly stared at kyungsoo for one whole period with no thoughts in his head.

He was always curious of kyungsoo, there were times when jongin eloped from his house and went to the 7/11 where kyungsoo worked but he never showed himself to kyungsoo, he would just sat on a bench across the store with his hoodie covering his face and watching kyungsoo.

Jongin could still say those nights were the best nights of his life.

Two months after kyungsoo joined his school,jongin knows that he may not be what he thinking of.He identifes himself as Bi.Thanks to kyungsoo for that.

Jongin decided he should first get permission from his father and he thought his father would give him a big ‘thumbs-up’ for his love and he was sure of it too because this was the very first thing that jongin asked for himself.

Wrong.He was totally wrong,he hadn’t seen his father this much angry.The time was long...his father even called him on some names.

But after those hours of his father shouting at him jongin clearly knows that one of the main reasons for his existence is produce a heir for his family.Well,he couldn’t clearly produce it with kyungsoo and they were not even fond of the thought of adopting a kid.

At the end Jongin did hide his love for kyungsoo but not...moved on.

During that one month on their project jongin comes to know that how much he loves soo and how much his family doesn’t deserves kyungsoo.

It was enough...more than enough for jongin...he could live an eternity with those memories he made during that one month with him.

It may sound funny falling for a person whom he rarely spoke with but for jongin he feels like one should go through his feeling to say that.

Because for them both the conversations were never a matter,it was something..something like the feelings they get when they see eachother is something that should be experienced.

Jongin may get married,may make a family,may get busy with his life but he knows his love for kyungsoo is already etched in his heart...his Unspoken love.

The End.


End file.
